fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Double Dash Extreme
Mario Kart Double Dash Extreme is the ninth installment of the Mario Kart series. This game follows Mario Kart Circuit 8 and is a sequel to Mario Kart Double Dash. Mario Kart Double Dash Extreme is a kart-racing game developed by ABYX Studioz and published by Nintendo on the Nintendo Wii U. 8 Teams of 2 take on the Grand Prix to aim to be the greatest racers of all time. Have you got what it takes? Controls Game Modes Grand Prix The famous Grand Prix makes it's return. Race against 7 teams to try and win the cup. Just like Mario Kart Circuit 8, there will be 5 difficulties to choose from; #50CC Beginner #100CC Intermediate #150CC Expert #Mirror Flipped Courses #Reverse Backwards Courses There are 8 cups for the player to get their hands on. Mushroom, Flower, Star, Special, Shell, Banana, Leaf and Lightning, the first four featuring new courses and the last four featuring returning courses from previous games. Time Trials Get the best time you can possibly get on each track and compete with the world. No other players are present (excluding ghosts) and the only items you are gonna get, is a triple mushroom. Time Trials are all done on the 150CC version of the course. A ghost will be created of your best time which you can race to better your time, and can even be uploaded to the internet for people across the globe to get the best time possible. Versus Take on computerised players and/or you friends here. Fully customizable rules including (but not limited to) what items you can use, what tracks you're racing on and how many games it takes to end. Special Special mode is the new name for battle. There are 5 special modes to pay in which the game rules are altered. The modes are; #Balloon Battle #Coin Runner #Bob-omb Blast #Fuel #Rally Fuel mode let's you race with limited fuel. If you run out of fuel, you lose. You can gain fuel by fuelling up at gas stations on the track. Getting hit by items will increase the rate in which you lose fuel, but will reset whenever you visit a gas station. Fuel mode is raced on regular race courses. The less fuel you have, the slower you go. Race ends when someone finishes 3 laps, or all other players are out of the game. Rally let's you race on Special Courses (a.k.a. battle courses) , but with a twist. Whilst racing, you must race to specific checkpoints before the other racers do. When someone reaches the checkpoint, it immediately changes for all players. The checkpoints are random and do not follow a select path. Track Editor The track editor is back. It let's you create your very own tracks from scratch, or edit an existing one. You can then upload your tracks to the Warehouse for other people to play and rate. Custom tracks can be downloaded from the Warehouse and are saved to the SD card. Warehouse An online storage place for all your tracks. If you are running out of space on your SD card, you can simply upload your tracks to the Warehouse. The Warehouse let's other people play and test your maps and you can play theirs. If you like it, leave them a good rating so other people will find their track easier. Any DLC will also be downloaded via the Warehouse. Characters There are 40 characters in total, with 16 starting characters and 10 newcomers. Starting Characters #Mario M ''+ Luigi ''M #Peach M'' + Daisy ''M #Yoshi M ''+ Birdo ''M #Toad L ''+ Toadette ''L #Baby Mario L ''+ Baby Luigi ''L #Wario H ''+ Waluigi ''M #Donkey Kong* H ''+ Diddy Kong* ''M #Bowser H ''+ Bowser Jr. ''M Unlockable Characters #Shy Guy L ''+ Bandit ''L #Funky Kong* H ''+ Dixie Kong ''M #Wart H ''+ Mouser ''L #Baby Peach L ''+ Baby Daisy ''L #Koopa L ''+ Paratroopa ''L #Lakitu L ''+ Hammer Bro. ''M #Klepto Jr.** M ''+ Moley** ''M #Pianta H ''+ Noki ''L #King K. Rool H ''+ Kritter ''M #Boom Boom H ''+ Pom Pom ''H #King Boo H ''+ Petey Piranha ''H #Dry Bowser H ''+ Dry Bones ''L *When Starting, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong will be counted as a team. When Funky Kong and Dixie Kong are unlocked, Funky Kong switches places with Diddy Kong leaving Donkey Kong and Funky Kong as one team, and Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong as another. **Klepto Jr. and Moley are characters i created for a gam'e i have planned. I will post the pages of the game, Klepto Jr. and Moley once i have designed most of the game. Klepto Jr. is obviously a klepto and Moley is a Monty Mole. ***Then letters beside the character's name, determine it's weight. L=Light, M=Medium and H=Heavy Courses These are the courses you will be racing on during this game. As usual, there are 16 new courses, and 16 returning courses giving you a total of 32 courses. New Courses #Mushroom Cup ##Infinite Circuit ##Mushroom Speedway ##Blooper Court ##Pyramid Desert #Flower Cup ##Peach Castle ##Manoi Desert ##Dk's Frost Mountain ##Ricco Harbour #Star Cup ##Icy Hills ##Yoshi's Island ##Mystic Boo Jungle ##Desert Ship #Special Cup ##Lightning Factory ##Bowser's Castle ##Mobius Spaceway ##Rainbow Road Retro Courses #Shell Cup ##Mario Circuit GBA ##Cheep Cheep Cape DS ##Dry Dry Desert GCN ##Shy Guy Bazaar 3DS #Banana Cup ##Alpine Pass 3DS ##DK's Snowboard Cross WII ##Ghost Valley 1 SNES ##Wario's Rooftop City WIIU #Leaf Cup ##Royal Raceway N64 ##Vanilla Lake 2 SNES ##Wario's Galleon 3DS ##Baby Rollercoaster WIIU #Lightning Cup ##Wario Sradium DS ##Dry Bone's Graveyard WIIU ##Bowser Castle GCN ##Rainbow Road WII Items The Items are yet to be confirmed Note! Do not edit this page without my (laxynd) permission. Unless you are fixing a spelling or grammar error. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:ABYX Studioz Category:Mario Kart 9 Category:Double Dash Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Kart (series)